Even Sensei's need Lessons
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Kakashi was not happy. Over a week of lowlevel missions digging into his reading time was wearing on him, and he knew just who to blame... And the Sensei in question was not hard to find... KakaIru.


A/N: This is a heavily revised rp between myself and YamiYume. X3 Enjoy the fruit of our dirty minds...

Even Sensei's need Lessons

Iruka gave a small sigh, waving off the last of his students as they ran off down the street, off to play instead of doing his homework as usual. No more class, no more screaming children, the whole weekend off away from the academy. He loved the kids but sometimes he'd even prefer the mission office over them. At least it would take his mind off his guilt. He started down the opposite way of the child, towards his cramped and empty apartment. It really had been pretty rude to do that to Kakashi, and an insult to his skill level and reputation. Why? Just because he was flirting with some konoichi. His cheeks flushed some in anger just thinking of seeing them back there. But he really didn't have a reason to be so upset, it's not like they were dating, like he'd ever asked anything of Kakashi. He hugged the small breifcase up to his chest as he gave a last small sigh. Closing his eyes as he walked the path he could probably walk in his sleep by now.

He fought with the door, same battle he had every day, giving the bottom of it one last kick in frustration before it opened. Kakashi should be done with the missions at some point during that weekend... He wondered for a moment just how fast could he get approved to leave the village for a stint. "...Gods I need a vacation..." He groaned, dropping the breifcase down onto the small table unceremoniously. Just how angry would he be? He'd heard too many different stories about the deceptively lazy Jounin's temper, from 'like water off a ducks back' to 'raging bull'. Personally, he'd rather not find out...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

However, a certain Jounin's gaze had followed the rather cheeky schoolteacher on his way home. Really, he did have to give him a bit of credit. Giving him those crappy missions, that were tedious and all together insulting. Sure, there weren't very many missions of his caliber right now—but he could have chosen someone else and left Kakashi to his books! He would have preferred a lazy week... Oh, the naughty Chuunin was going to get it for this... Easily, he slipped into his fellow ninja's small apartment with a but of time to spare before the other reached his destination.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The last thing that Iruka remembered was stepping into his home and setting things down. There was a slight sound, something like mumbled words, before everything went black. When he next awoke the first thing that he would notice was that he was on his bed, face down. But no, his legs were under him... and the air, it was cold on his... bare skin? If he tried to jerk upright, he would find his arms bound securely behind his back, and that it was impossible to raise all of the way, for his thighs were tied together tightly, attached with little room to the rope harness on his chest.

Iruka's eyes fluttered open slowly, what an odd position to sleep in... sleep? When the hell had he gone to sleep?! Why the hell was he naked?! He jerked upright--or rather tried to, only to be impeded by the perfect binding, and hurting his next a little. Panic set in so quickly, maybe the stories the kids kept blabbing about were true... people disappearing.. but this was still his apartment. Kakashi let him panic silently for a few moments, enjoying the sight. After a moment, he let his voice raise up from behind the Chuunin, who's hair was down as well. "Tsk, tsk, tsk... You've been a very naughty Chuunin, Iruka-sensei..." The smooth silky voice behind him stopped all struggling. No, it was worse.. possibly. He gave and involuntary shiver and a small nervous laugh.

"Ehh.. K-Kakashi-sensei.. you.. came back early..."

"Why yes, of course. No thanks to you..." His foot steps were unheard, but his voice drew nearer. "Honestly... what were you thinking, giving me all of those ridiculous missions? I could have been home reading my books, but instead I found myself chasing run-away children and fertilizing fields..." His voice was a bit irritated, and he sighed. "I missed out on a lot of good reading because of you... And so, I decided that you were just going to have to compensate me for it..." You could almost hear the smile in his voice.

The closer he came, the more the schoolteacher shivered. He had to give Kakashi credit, even in annoyance, or maybe even more so, his voice was undeniable hot. Wait, this was not exactly the time to be focusing on his sort of kidnappers attractive points. "Ahh... I-I'm sorry about the missions.. I thought.. you would have enjoyed them.. and... I.. trusted you with the children! I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy them. Make up for it..? Ahh.. I can cook you something really really nice... if you'd untie me... please?" /_Che... and let me report you to the Anbu. Guilty feelings or not he broke in! He stripped me and tied me up!/_

Kakashi chuckled, tsking his tongue again. "Sensei, sensei... how often do you go easy on your students? Really now, I know you... You're rather strict with them, aren't you? Let me guess, something about building credentials... Teaching them to make the right choice? Well, Iruka-sensei, you've made the wrong choice. And so I feel that I simply must punish you, so that you don't make the same mistake again..." The closer he got, the more imminent Iruka imagined death was. He swore his heart was going to burst right there, it was pounding so hard in his ears. The bed dipped slightly under the weight of the Jounin's knee as he leaned on the bed, just a second before the sharp sound of an object cutting the air was heard. Before it could be analyzed, the thin rattan cane cut into the ample flesh of Iruka's tan backside. The whoosh of air was alarming, but it was nothing compared to the searing and completely unfamiliar pain. He didn't hold back the noise, crying out sharply. A small whimper and a renewed wave of struggling against the bindings.

"Ahh...! I'm sorry—I'm sorry! I really am, I promise!!" He cried at once, giving a whine of discomfort as the sting set in.

However, Kakashi swatted him again, sharply. "Ah-ah-ah!" He chided, grinning behind his mask. "If you don't stay still, I'm going to have to tie you up differently, Iruka-sensei... And that would take more time, and I might just get more irritated..." He said, as if it really were all a bother to him. "Just be still and accept your punishment... Like a good Chuunin. Your superior is upset." He said, and he struck again, and again. His strikes were not full force, but each of them left a chalk-white line on they honey-colored skin, which quickly colored to pink. He stopped for a moment, seeming not satisfied. "Nee... Iruka-sensei, could you raise you ass a little? I can't get to your thighs this way..." The Jounin asked casually.

Iruka gave smaller cries, muffled as he bit down his lip. At least he could brace himself now. Re-tie him?! He groaned in his mind; more irritated probably meant a worse punishment. He did his best to remain as still as he could through the stinging blows. He was a ninja, after all... He could take this much! He was panting heavily when the Jounin paused for his little break. Muscles were already objecting, sore and tense, and his skin felt like it was on fire. Then Kakashi opened his mouth—the cocky bastard, in a tone like he was asking for some salt or something. He shot death glares at his own innocent pillow. Smoother him. Yes, that was to be the first course of action in the morning... "... Fuck.. you..." He panted out venomously, but obliged to the directions of his 'captor'.

"Ahh, good choice, sensei. I could do without the backtalk, though." Kakashi praised, but the cruel strikes came just seconds later. They covered his tanned flesh, from the backs of his knees to the top of his ass, skipping, of course, where he was tied. Each time the sharp cut of wind was followed by the delicious crack of the cane on flesh, and usually Iruka's high whines of protest. Poor man, he really wasn't used to this type of abuse, was he? Kakashi stopped, running his long fingers up and down the short cane, his voice as casual as ever, not even winded. "Saa, Iruka-sensei... You were quite the unruly kid, weren't you? With only Sandaime to really pay much attention to you. So tell me, did he ever spank you?" He asked curiously, grinning from behind his mask.

There was a smart assed reply to his compliment, but Iruka knew diplomacy to some extent. By the middle of the set of beatings he was shaking all over, the unbelievable pain had mixed with an odd heat, and he had to force himself to believe he wasn't having some favorable reaction to this assault! Pain, it was just pain. Gritting down his teeth and holding his breath till the next break. The moment he stopped for another 'casual conversation' he gasped out, panting and whimpering, legs shaking hard. "I... I was good... a-an angel... compared... to you. I d-didn't need to be spanked... you obviously... needed it more... sullen, rude... that was you... right?"

"Me?" Kakashi laughed. "Please, only Naruto was worse than you when you were a kid. Doing all of those foolish things to get attention... Me, I was by-the-book. Never broke a rule if I didn't have to for a mission..." He tapped his ass with the cane. "...You can lower that now." The smirk was heard in his voice. "Unless you like it up in the air like that. I have to admit, sensei, you look pretty good all stripped like that." The Chuunin whined softly, lowering his head as he tried to lower his hips.

"Ahh.. I.. c-can't it.. hurts too much."

"Well, if you never had a good punishment before then you really had this coming. Though I am curious... What exactally did I do to earn your strife?" He asked. "Was it that time at dinner, when we got drunk, and you kicked me out?" Iruka merely glared at the bed again.

"... No... because it was rude of me to kick you out..." He admitted, but then he took a deep breath. "That Konoichi--you were flirting with her.. right there in the open! I was with Naruto, and I saw you! You're sleeping with me and going around flirting with women! Who else are you sleeping with...why me? Did you just want some desperate little school teacher fantasy... 'desperate housewife', or whatever? You deserved your punishment to!" He sniffed slightly.

Kakashi blinked, caught a little off guard. "...Izuna-chan? This is over Izuna-chan?" He asked. Sitting back on his heels, he laughed, placing his hand over his eyes. "Ruka, Izuna-chan is a friend of Rin-chan. My old teammate. She keeps track of me for her... Since..." He led off, but he let his smile die down. "...I wasn't cheating on you. I'm not cheating on you. Even if there was an 'us' to cheat on..." He reached forward, undoing the knot which kept Iruka's thighs tied to his chest so that he could lay on his side if he chose. "Honestly... You did all that to me... because you were jealous? I don't know what you really think of me, but I'm not that type of person. And even if I give you credit for having the gall to insult an Anbu, I am not the type to take public humiliation quietly. The smell from that field I tended was so bad, that not even my dogs wanted to come near me for three days!"

The schoolteacher blinked some, falling more quiet. Even though he was partially free, he didn't lay down, simply letting his hips sink down, bearing the pain with a small hiss. Shoulders slumped, pressing his cheek into the pillow. He had taken the one person who hadn't treated him like he was completely worthless, and humiliated him even to his own summons. For a stupid mistake of jealousy. "... Gomen-ne... Hatake-san..." He probably hated him now, not that he would blame him, such a rude stunt without so much as asking a question, over an imaginary relationship. "...I just thought... I mean... you're you, you're famous... I was already confused... why you had any interest in me in the beginning and then. She's pretty, she's Jounin..."

"Do you really think that's all I'm interested in, 'Ruka?" Kakashi asked, laying out beside the other, and reaching over to move his hair out of his face. "If I wanted a Jounin, I could have a Jounin. If I wanted an Anbu, I could have an Anbu. But I couldn't care less about titles. It has no real bearing on one's personality, don't you think...? Take Naruto for instance. Technically, he's still Chuunin... yet I've seen him do things that even I can't. But he's still Naruto, no matter what he does." He pet his hair slowly. "I'm not angry anymore." Iruka breathed a sigh of relief, looking up at him, smiling a little.

"Ah... Gomen-ne... for lack of faith..." He leaned into him, pressing his mouth to Kakashi's mask and kissing him through it mask gently. "... let me go then?" He was still a little angry himself though. There were so many violations right there. "Mm.. You're satisfied, right? Since I ruined your reading time..." He purred the words, tugging at his still bound arms gently.

Kakashi smiled then, and though it may not have been visible through the mask, his eyes gave it away. The Chuunin had a sinking feeling, looking into those mismatched eyes. Thank god he didn't have class in the morning... "Ohhh... Did I give you the impression that I was done? I'm sorry, sensei, but my books are much more... explicit than just a simple spanking." He sat up, unzipping his vest and dropping it to the floor. He moved off of the bed, back where he couldn't be seen. Clothing rustled, and something snapped. The bed dipped again, as Kakashi got on. What touched Iruka's body was not skin at all, though, but... plastic? He ran the small toy up along the crease of the Chuunin's tan, bound thighs, up over the stripes. It left a trail of cool wetness as it moved. The foreign feeling against his skin made the tan one jump slightly; and just when he'd gotten his heart rate down again... Kakashi chuckled, "Relax now, sensei." He said, shortly before he pushed the small plastic toy into him, followed by his fingers, to press it deep enough. It was a small, egg-shaped device, and a thin cord could be felt as well. Kakashi held the controller it was attached to, and he moved the dial up, just a little, which set the toy buzzing slowly inside of Iruka.

"Ahh... h-how the hell to do you expect me to rel--_aahhh_!" The unwelcome fingers and ever mysterious object interrupted his train of thought. The moment he felt it move, it earned the single most puzzled expression and a small.. squeak? Which was replaced quickly by soft little moans under his breath. "K-_Kakashi_—what is... _ahh,_ s-stop it...!" He panted. Kakashi chuckled, turning the control up a little more. He watched as Iruka wiggled his hips, fingers flexing and relaxing slowly, small whimpers escaping from his throat.

"My, my, look at you...It's just a small toy, sensei. You really should be able to stand it..." He said, turning it up even higher. "Let's see, in my books... the bound one should start pleading, any moment now..." He led off, a voiceless chuckle. Iruka moaned out loud again, leaning forward till his forehead rested on the bed again.

"N-not_just_... a t-toy... _you_ try it... you ass." The schoolteacher squirmed and wriggled more, moaning louder when the vibration increased. "S-Screw you... and.. t-those bo-_aahhh!_--oks...!" Now it was simply his dwindling willpower that kept him from begging for Kakashi, in an attempt to out last the Jounin's attention span. Kakashi merely chuckled, turning the toy up to full speed, so much that he could hear it.

"Oh my, look at you... You're sweating, Iruka-sensei. And the way you keep moving your hips is... It's just wonderful. Better than a book. I wonder... are you hard?" He dropped the controller, letting it fall to the bed with a soft pat, as he got up to his knees, his hand reaching around under Iruka to feel for his member, and see for himself. Iruka jerked at the touch. Of course he was! The punishment had already started that, and Kakashi's 'toy' only brought it to his painful attention.

"Ahhh,_n-no more_.. please Kakashi... m-make it _stop_...!" He whined, maybe pleaded, trying to push back against him in some way. ".. I'll lose my mind...! Make it... _ssttoop_!" Iruka couldn't take anymore than this. The pain from earlier, and the pleasure now, nothing was going to end until the stubborn Chuunin caved in. He buried his face against the bed, muffling his embarrassing words. "... _Fuck me,_ Kakashi...!"

"Ohh-hoo... There we go. Don't hide that pretty face from me, 'Ruka. Come on..." The Jounin pet his hair, at the same time that he stroked his fully hard length. "Beg more for me, my naughty sensei... I'll teach you never to do something like that to me again. I don't appreciate being taken advantage of. I may be easy-going, and lenient to my students, but I can be quite... _cruel_, when I need to be." He coaxed, wrapping his calloused fingers around the tanned Chuunin's arousal, stroking him still. Iruka struggled lightly, trying to pull his face away from the mattress as the Jounin directed. Tried to see his face as best as he could, eyes slightly clouded with lust, and still slightly angry, hips moving into the hand.

"_Ahhan_... Gomen-ne.. Kakashi... _sensei_... ah.._stupid_.. mistake! _Please_.. I've learned my—nn!—_lesson_..." His voice was becoming a breathless whine, "—like a _good_ student. _Please_... I _need_ you... you're driving me _mad_...!" He chewed on his lip some, squirming more. Oh yes, he was giving a lovely little show for Kakashi.

"_Ahh_, that was better. Just like the books, Iruka-sensei..." Kakashi said with a smile, letting go and sitting back. He pulled slowly, _very slowly_ on the toy, watching as Iruka writhed to get it out of him. He almost growled; the Jounin was certainly taking is time with it wasn't he? Finally it slipped out, and he turned it off before he dropped it to the side of the bed. Once freed from it's most certainly pleasurable torture the Chuunin gave a heavy sigh of relief. Slick fingers replaced the toy, three of them. They stretched and thrust slowly, reaching deep, his hand sometimes brushing the stripes from the cane.

"_Better_ then your books... _ahnn—_say it!" Ahh.. that was much nicer. The fingers felt much more familiar and natural, but still not exactly what he wanted. Hips pushed back against welcomed fingers, tried to help him along, though contact with the cane's aftermath brought a sharp hiss. Reminded him of the least pleasant aspect of his punishment. "Nnn.. _hurry_...!" Kakashi chuckled,

"Maaa, Iruka-sensei... you always get so into it, you know... no matter _what_ I do to you, you love it in the end..." He held off on the first thing that he teacher said.

"S-shut up... I can't help it... it's your fault you know!" The Chuunin hissed again at the sharp pain of the cane's marks.

"You feel that?" The Copynin asked, of touching one bright pink mark. "That's your reminder, tonight... This is punishment, after all..."

"I promise... _never_ again!" Iruka whimpered in reply, suitably docile. The Jounin removed his fingers, moving to straddle his legs and setting his hands onto the Chuunin's wide hips. He looked around, smirking as he snatched a pillow up, folding it in half and shoving it under the other man as he forced him to lay on it, so that his hips were in the air. "There we are...this way, you won't suffocate..." He explained as he moved up, one hand staying on his hip as the other guided his own throbbing arousal. "Now... it's going to be a bit of a tight fit, with your legs together like this, but, I know you can do it, 'Ruka." He coaxed, as he began to enter him slowly.

"T-tight fit? C-can't you just untie th—!" He gave a loud gasp, tensing more so around him. The skin to abused skin contact only hurt all the more. That tone, always so frustrating, talking down to him like a child. ".. D-don't think I can..." His voice was strained, high and desperate as his fingers clenched tightly, nails digging into his palms as his eyes squeezed shut.

"_Shhh_...you can... handle it..." Kakashi coaxed, and for once his voice was not calm and smooth, but rather deep and breathless. He placed one hand on Iruka's shoulder, pressing on it while his other hand moved to his hip. The pale Jounin was now straddling the tan one's thighs, panting lightly as he continued to force it slowly. He stopped at last when his hips came into contact with the abused flesh of Iruka's pink and red stripped backside. The Chuunin was already damp with sweat, but Kakashi's skin was still cool and dry, though it was quickly heating. He patted the shuddering teacher's shoulder gently. "_Shhh_, I'm all the way inside, 'Ruka..." He whispered, hot breath falling over Iruka's ear. "_Relax_... Come on, _baby_..."

It was easier said then done, but Iruka was trying to obey. The whisper helped, sent another wave of arousal down his spine, to settle in his belly. Muscles relaxing slowly against him, under his pinning hands. "Nn... _Kashi_..!" he purred lightly, once he was a bit more comfortable. "Mmm, _mark__me_?" While he was still chilled compared to the already overheated Chuunin, Kakashi's skin was soothing for the moment, against his punished skin. The Jounin's voice soothing as well, in more ways than one. Maybe it was a little bit of a trip, knowing that in some way he could make Kakashi lose his calm, perfect composure. Kakashi smiled, setting his hands on either side of Iruka's shoulders, as his toes dug into the mattress.

"Sure, baby..." He whispered into his ear, tracing it with his tongue as his toned body tensed all over, ready to move. He pulled back, almost out of the Chuunin, slowly. Iruka whined softly the closer Kakashi came to pulling out. Suddenly, his teeth sank into the soft flesh of Iruka's shoulder as he thrust back in hard, moving the bound body below him up a good inch or so, only to pull back and deliver the same powerful thrust, tongue brushing the skin that his teeth were now in, continuing this pace. Iruka would of objected somewhat to the harshness of the bite, but the first thrust erased his mind completely. He nearly screamed out with the first one—they didn't usually tend to be this rough, especially right from the get go!

"Nn.. K-_Kashi_...!" He barely managed even that between moans and heavy pants. Fingers digging red crescents into his palms. Kakashi groaned and panted into the Chuunin's ear as he thrust, keeping his hard pace as his fingers dug into the sheets.

"_Oh—_'Ruka..._mnn_, so... _tight_...!" He panted, stolen breath from his rough pace. With each powerful thrust there was the delectable smack of flesh, which was that of his hips meeting Iruka's ample, abused flesh. And gods, Iruka _was_ tight. With his thighs tied together to close, each and every thrust felt like the first. The Jounin knew very well how sore it would leave the Chuunin, but, this _was_ punishment after all. He let go of the tanned shoulder with his teeth, licking the marks now.

Iruka had given up trying to talk, even to call out for Kakashi, all that he could manage were strings of unclear sounds. The more Kakashi thrust, the more there skin met, the more he hurt. His skin burned, muscles ached from being so tense. He pushed him the closer he got, without relief. He couldn't move his hands, not to touch his lover, nor himself. He whimpered more with each deep moan, body tensing more with each thrust. He pushed back against him as much as he could manage to, then forward brushing against the pillow with a small gasp. Kakashi smiled, reaching under his lover and wrapping his still-slick, calloused fingers around his aching, neglected arousal, stoking him swiftly in time with his thrusts. "N-_ngh_... ah... Ah, _yes_,_good_... Come on, 'R-Ruka..." His tongue found the shell of the Chuunin's ear, "Come on... beg for it..._Beg_ me, to make you come...!" He praised and demanded all at once. Iruka's breath hitched upon each contact, looking over his shoulder at him pleadingly.

"_Please_... just... a little... _more—ohh_!" He was panting hard, arms now laying completely still on his back, hands closed. "Nn... c-come.. _with me_... please, _Kashi_!" And Kakashi gave in, fingers squeezing a little tighter as he stroked, lifting his hips to better angle them. When he felt Iruka's body tense and shudder, he knew he had hit the right place, and he aimed for it again and again as he continued his pace, never slowing.

"Agh..._ngh_!" He panted, "Mn,_ come on._.. ah, let... it out, baby!" He coaxed, nuzzling Iruka's neck, placing kisses across his shoulders and neck. The Chuunin arched into the Jounin's touches, taking a few more strokes before he cried out Kakashi's name, spilling into his hand, over his own sheets. Gasping for air, and shuddering in the waves of the orgasm giving by his decidedly-devious lover. "Nn.. _Kashi_!" Kakashi came soon after, giving his last few, desperate thrusts as he came deep inside of his tight, Chuunin lover. Panting, he held himself above him for several moments, trying to regain his breath. At last, he pulled back, licking is lips as he sat beside him, flicking his unruly silver hair out of his Sharingan eye.

"Iruka... that was... wonderful..." He panted. Iruka groaned softly in response.

"Nnn..._was_... wasn't it...? Nnm... My arms... hurt like hell. _Please,_ untie me... at least my arms." He whimpered lightly, chewing on his lower lip. Couldn't exactly kiss him like this either. Eyes flickered over Kakashi's face and chest. "... Whole body hurts... you know..." He was still panting. Kakashi smiled, reaching over. With a few quick twists of his wrists and his nimble fingers, Iruka was completely free. He laid back on the bed, one arm behind his head, mismatched eyes set on Iruka.

"Maybe that'll teach you... To behave yourself?" He asked with a smirk, then grew a bit more serious. "Mm, but 'Ruka... that _was_ better than any book." The Chuunin moved slowly, sorely, but crawled up to lay half on top of the Copynin. His face flushed more at the compliment before he nuzzled his chin gently.

"Mmm... I certainly hope that I feel better then any book could be... Otherwise.. I hope you get a damn paper cut. I'll behave, long as you don't actually cheat on me..." He chuckled softly kissing him, a long, deep and tired et passionate kiss. "No more tying me up like that?" He asked, hopefully. Kakashi smiled, wrapping his arm about Iruka's shoulder and turning his head to kiss the top of his dark-haired lover's.

"...Alright. As long as you're good... I won't tie you up like _that_ again." Ah, the loopholes he was finding already. "Though..." He looked off to the side, trying to choose his words carefully. "Does this mean... we're together?" The Chuunin blushed again, hiding his face against the other's broad shoulder.

"Mmm.. if you want to be.. then yes." Kissed his throat softly. "So it's up to you really. Do you want to be with.. me?" Kakashi's arm moved about his shoulder, hugging him tightly.

"I didn't do this to hurt you, you know that 'Ruka... I did this because I knew you would trust me. Of course, you were angry, but you trusted me..." Kissed his forehead, brushing his bangs out of the way. "Yes, I want to be with you. Someone... who sees more than the 'Legendary Copy Ninja'... and just 'Kakashi'..." Iruka murred, slipping up on to his elbow, purring and smirking.

"Not 'were angry'... I still am." He gave him a none-too gentle smack across the face, but made up for it with another kiss. "Don't break in and put me to sleep... it's extremely rude you know." Kakashi rubbed his cheek.

"So is giving a Jounin, Anbu level Chuunin/Genin level missions... or have you forgotten that? Maybe you need another lesson already?" Kakashi asked with a smirk. And, well, he was only half teasing... Iruka paled a little, shaking his head.

"Ahh.. I think I'd spend all weekend in bed with _another_ 'lesson'." He smiled nervously, leaning down to kiss Kakashi's chest lightly. "Even?" He asked, a little tense. He still had yet to read the older man well enough to know when he was joking or not. Kakashi smiled, running his fingers through the Chuunin's hair slowly, and Iruka relaxed against him.

"Even." He concurred, pulling the sheets over them.

"Ah, a shower..." Iruka protested, moving to sit up. Kakashi held him down.

"In the morning. Do you really want to stand?" He asked, and the schoolteacher blinked. He sighed, laying back against him for the final time that night.

"No..."

"Goodnight, 'Ruka-sensei."

"Mn. Goodnight, Kashi-sensei."

There was still a lot left unspoken for the two, but that would come later, as they farther explored the boundaries of their, already quite complicated, relationship.


End file.
